In recent years, devices (or systems), such as mobile phones on which contactless integrated circuit (IC) cards or contactless IC chips are mounted, capable of performing contactless communication with readers and writers (or devices with reader and writer functions; the same applies below) have become prevalent. For example, near field communication (NFC; hereinafter also referred to as “contactless communication” in some cases) in which communication is performed using a magnetic field (carrier waves) having a predetermined frequency such as 13.56 [MHz] between a reader and writer and a device (or a system) capable of performing contactless communication with the foregoing reader and writer is being used.
For the specifications of operating systems (OSs) mounted on ICs or NFC, for example, various specifications have been regulated by the industry associations such as Global Platform (GP). As the specification regulated by GP, for example, the specification disclosed in Non-Patent Literature 1 can be exemplified.